l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Iuchi Daiyu
Iuchi Daiyu was the daimyo of the Iuchi family in the time leading up to the Scorpion Clan Coup and through the Clan Wars, into the reign of Toturi I until he died. Early Years Daiyu was trained in the Iuchi Shugenja school, and he was a self-made man, He even refused to learn alongside the Phoenix Elemental Masters, because he believed any knowledge could be attained for himself. Way of the Unicorn, p. 74 Talents Daiyu was known for combining the common shugenja magics with that of gaijin magics from the Burning Sands, most notably meishodo. He also had an 'inner gift' for being able to understand the language of animals. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 73-74 His abilities allowed him to protect his unit from enemy missile fire. Clan War: Unicorn Army Expansion, p. 41 Family Iuchi Shahai was the youngest child and only daughter of Iuchi Daiyu. She bore such a striking resemblance to her late mother that Daiyu could refuse her nothing, so Shahai grew as a spoiled young. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 28 Daiyu had a nephew, Iuchi Katta. Bloodties, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Otaku Kamoko Omens Daiyu was present when Kouchi, the favourite mare of Otaku Kamoko, was giving birth. Despite the efforts of the Stable Master Otaku Kojiro, Kouchi died and the foal was pronounced a stillborn, and Daiyu deemed the two deaths very bad omens. The twelve year old daughter of Kamoko refused to accept this, having been promised the foal by her mother before she died a few months ago. The girl breathed air into the foal's mouth, resussitating it. Daiyu and Kojiro were alerted to the act by the stable boy Otaku Masero, and Daiyu noted that the the foal had a distinctive marking on one of it's ankles. He named it a mark of Osano-Wo, and prophesized that there would be war but not death by the time the girl reached her gempukku. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 4-5 Otaku's Chosen Heir A few years later Daiyu had been at the girl's gempukku ceremony, who he had taken as his student, but his demeanor was troubled during the evening celebrations. The girl, who had taken her mother's name, noticed and asked what had affected him so and he told her of an old prophecy that Otaku herself was to appear and designate her chosen heir, but no such manifestation had appeared. Otaku Kamoko told Daiyu to forget old legends and instead enjoy the festivities. As she rode off he was still troubled, recalling how the Unicorn were prophesized to loose an upcoming war if the heir was not found. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 5-6 That same evening Kamoko was riding her horse Hachiman when a lightning strike started a flash fire. The fire would kill the pregnant mares in the stable by the north field, so Kamoko rode through a forest on fire to get there in time. She led the mares out, and even carried Hachiman's own colt out with her. They drove mares through the woods. Trees on fire all around them, they were almost to safety when a treebranch camme falling down towards them. Resigned to her fate, Kamoko wrapped her arms aound the colt in an attempt to shield it. At the last moment, the branch was cut out of the air by a silvery sword wielded by a ghostly samurai-ko on horseback. As the horses broke out of the burning forest and past the water brigade, they were greeted by cheers from the heimin and Otaku Kojiro. Kamoko revealed to Daiyu that she had seen Lady Otaku in the fire, and Daiyu confirmed that Otaku had indeed chosen Kamoko as her heir. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 8-10 Otosan Uchi Daiyu lived in Otosan Uchi, where he spent time in study with his former student Ide Tadaji. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 81 Intervening in Falcon affairs In 1122 a group of Naga emerged from the Shinomen Forest into a Falcon village. The farmers believed they were under attack by the Shadowlands and fled the area. The Falcon attempted to get assistance from the Crab Clan, but the Crab were insulted when a rookie Falcon diplomat described the Naga as "escapees" from the Shadowlands. The Crab instead conquered the village and brought in their own heimin to work the fields. The Iuchi offered to help the Falcon for a price, so Toritaka Tsimari was sent to winter court at Kyuden Seppun, where they expected to finally reach a bargain with Daiyu, to wage war against the Crab Clan on behalf of the Falcon Clan. The Iuchi had been pressed by Shinjo Gidayu, who was requesting full support to the Falcon's claim, but Daiyu did not know what was the reason that fuelled Gidayu's demand. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 83-84 The fledging alliance with the Falcon lasted the lifespan of Tsimaru, who suddenly died during a hunt at Kyuden Seppun in winter 1124. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 61 Imperial Museum Daiyu was concerned with a strange happening while he was visiting the Imperial Museum of Antiquities. He began to heard "voices" among the exhibits, as if they were talking directly to him. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 82 Many of the exhibits were highly realistic statues of any kind of creatures, from Rokugan and beyond. Daiyu did not know these "statues" were living petrified creatures trapped within its own hardened shell by a ritual magic cast centuries ago by the museum's founder, Kuni Hazu. In 1123 the spell was fading and the creatures would roam free. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 73 Daiyu heard the voices because of his gift to speak with the animals. Clan War Daiyu witnessed shadowlands forces to freely march around the Imperial Palace, under the reign of the possesed Emperor Hantei XXXIX. Goblin War Standard (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) Storms over Matsu Palace Iuchi was at the side of Shinjo Hanari in the battle Storms over Matsu Palace. Iuchi Daiyu (Storms Over Matsu Palace flavor) Fighting Bloodspeakers It was Daiyu who sent Iuchi Karasu to compete in the tournament of the Jade Champion, concerned at the rise of Bloodspeaker activity after the Second Day of Thunder. Ironically, his own daughter Iuchi Shahai would grow to become one of the greatest of the Bloodspeakers. A Dark Moment (Dark Journey Home flavor) Shahai Revealed as Bloodspeaker In 1132 Iuchi Shahai told her father the dark path she had willingly taken, and escaped. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) Death Daiyu was killed by his daughter Shahai Who's Who in the Hidden Emperor: Scrolls of the Dead in 1132. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands (Imperial Herald v4 #2) He was succeeded by Iuchi Karasu. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 43 After Death Spirit returned Daiyu came back to Rokugan through Oblivion's Gate to fight the Lying Darkness. The Death of Yoritomo, by Ree Soesbee Second Death Daiyu was later killed by his daughter Iuchi Shahai, who had been turned to the path of maho by the corrupting spirit of Yogo Junzo two decades after his death on the Second Day of Thunder. Bloodties, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Legion of the Dead Daiyu joined the Legion of the Dead, to aid in the fight against the Legion of Blood in the Realm of Thwarted Destinies. Legion of the Dead See also * Iuchi Daiyu/CW Meta * Iuchi Daiyu/Meta External Links * Iuchi Daiyu (Imperial) * Iuchi Daiyu Exp (Crimson and Jade) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Returned Spirits